Demigods of SHIELD
by Firedawn'd
Summary: "Welcome to the club. We call ourselves Demigods." Skye had grown up unwanted and neglected. Realising her true heritage as a Demigod, she goes on a quest with unlikely heroes to prevent an undeniable event from rising. Will the world rise or fall from her series of fatal choices? Percy Jackson/Agents of SHIELD Fusion - AU / Includes Skyeward, Philinda, Fitzsimmons, Huntingbird.
1. 0-8-4?

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.**

* * *

 _It was dark. That was the first thought that came to mind. She found herself running in a forest. She could only make out shadows of the figures that ran under the moonlight, alongside her. She counted four people right beside her, their feet clattering the ground. She longed to ask a million questions; Where was she? Why was she brought here? What was happening? Why were they running? But her mouth wouldn't open, as if she was looking into a memory. 'Keep Running!' one of them yelled, supposedly the leader of the four. With her heart hammering in her chest, she ran._

::: :::

'Skye. Hey. Wake up, you sleepyhead.' Skye groaned as she sat up into her seat. Her back roared in disapproval as pain shot through from her neck to her thigh. She looked at the person who woke her up. It was none other than Grant Douglas Ward. Grant was your typical 14 year old American male, and had pitch black eyes and short black hair. He was stupid in a cute way, that Skye would occasionally refer him to 'The King Idiot'. She would never admit it, but she had a small crush on him. Who wouldn't? He protected young kids and the newcomers to the school from being bullied, he was loyal and friendly, but not in the bad way, he listened and laughed at her bad jokes and puns, and he seemed stiff on the outside but when you got to know him, he was a kind, happy and peaceful guy. Skye was happy to be in the zone of the 'People whom he trusted' and that he considers her a friend. In summary, He was kind to everyone he met.

Grant chuckled from hearing her discomfort. It wasn't mean - just a light, happy chuckle that would fill her heart and make her smile even in the worst days. He continued: 'You slept for like, 4 lessons and you still can sleep?' He smiled his crooked smile. It was true. Nearly a whole day's of sleeping, and her body still isn't satisfied. 'I had to tell the teachers that you were meditating, you know.' he joked. Skye stole a glance to the teacher occupying the front desk. Ms. Dodds. She was a mean hag that punished you for even the littlest mistakes that you made. Ms. Dodds seemed to ramble something about: 'and I repeat, honey, never ever do that ever again! Now, back on topic. I have picked the easiest -' Skye didn't bother listening after that. She muttered to Grant 'How can you even stand this class? I can barely understand the language that she speaks in, I mean, the Holy Math Language!' She said, while doing Air Quotes, chuckling at her not-joke. He laughed silently, and he was about to respond until a loud roar suddenly erupted from the hallways. His smile quickly melted and was replaced with a steel mask - hiding his true emotions from her and everyone surrounding him. He muttered a quick 'I'll be right back', and twisting and drawing out the glasses that he had in his pocket, he silently ran into the corridor through the back door whilst Ms. Dodds was busy yelling at her victim. Skye didn't know what to think until she heard Ms. Dodds whisper her name.

:::: Skye's POV ::::

Ms. Dodds purred 'Skye, honey' as she looked at me straight into the eye. I shuddered as I heard her voice. Sometimes, she spoke in such a high tone, filled with authority. It was creepy. I heard snickers across the classroom as I instantly sat up. There was some sort of glint in Ms. Dodds eye — A triumphant glint? I have no idea. I felt my skin pricker as I stood up from my chair. I gulped. Ms. Dodds was staring at me so intensely that I figured either her eyeballs would pop out, or I would melt to dust under her glare. Even the students who were snickering before had grew quiet. I did the safest thing. 'Yes Miss?'

Ms. Dodds seemed to have snapped out of her trance. She had some sort of smile on, a evil smile on, just like the time she'd caught me staling candies in the jar under the desk. I mean — I'm not saying that I actually ate some of those weird and awkward shaped candies, I just had to try a little bit to see how it tasted, It was just like the homemade cookies that Grant made sometimes, but it looked nothing alike/but they had no resemblance whatsoever, and she happened to be there — Never mind. It's a metaphor. Or is it a simile? Or maybe just another phrase of words. Ms. Dodds voice snapped me out of my ramble. 'Now , come over here'. She beckoned me into the classroom's storeroom. I hesitantly went in.

Ms. Dodds slammed the door shut. I half expected to hear muffled snickers or laughter, even, coming from outside of the door, knowing that I was in trouble. Surprisingly, I heard nothing. Ms. Dodds suddenly materialised in front of me, but it should've been my imagination. But before I could say anything, she spoke.

'Skye, dear' she spoke, although it didn't seem like she was speaking, more like.. hissing? There was fire in her eyes as she hissed 'Did you really think that you could get away without me noticing, dear?' I began to open my mouth, but she cut me off. 'Your friend' she spat at the 'friend' part 'had done a poor job of concealing the 0-8-4. Did you really think that your little protector could protect a 0-8-4 from me,?' She began surrounding me, like a predator and I was the prey. 'Alas, he is currently battling one of those petty hellhounds that I've sent. Trying to protect an 0-8-4? He won't even be able to get to it in time, honey, much less camp'. She spat the word 'camp' out like it was a curse. I had no idea what she was talking about. What the heck was a 0-8-4? What protector? Suddenly, Ms. Dodds seemed to change form. Her leather jacket melted into two thick bat wings, her specialised high heels sprouted three tips instead of one, like a claw. Her skin became ragged as it grew thicker by the second, as if bubbles were running through her veins. With her hand — no, claw, she crushed her antique glasses as she threw them onto the floor. Instead of seeing her brown eyes, her eyes were blood red — with no pupil.

I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. She growled 'Confess your status, and you will suffer less pain'. I really wondered if I should consider to accept the foster centre's offer for therapy classes. I could seriously need a lesson on over-imagination. With a growl, Ms. Dodds — in her new form, dived towards me.

* * *

 **:: AN ::**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading. So what do you think about this so far? :) Please Review! I appreciate constructive criticism. (No Flames) The next Chapter shall be uploaded in a few days. For Philinda/Fitzsimmons/Huntingbird shippers - They're coming.. soon.**


	2. Grant Breaks the Speeding Limit

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.**

* * *

:::: Skye's POV ::::

Thankfully, the door burst open when Ms. Dodds screamed 'Die, Honey!' Just in time. I yelped as I dived into a ton of cardboard boxes sitting on a aisle. The boxes exploded as pens rained down across me. My vision blurred as my ears hammered with pain, but I could make out a blurry figure battling Ms. Dodds with a stick… no, two sticks. Was it sticks? I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up. The back cramp was nothing compared to the pain that I was feeling right now.

I pressed myself to see closer.. my vision cleared. The figure - a man - was wielding.. not sticks, but two swords, one in each hand. I gasped as I recognised the figure. It was none other than Grant Ward.

I shakily stood up, my knees trembling and knocking with fear. I grabbed the closest thing I could find - a pen from the box explosion. I stepped towards the scene. Grant was fighting with all his might, but I could see that he was tiring. Ms. Dodds must've seen it too, as she swooped her claw at him. Thinking 'I must be crazy', I dived in, knocking the cap off the pen in progress as it transformed beneath of my eyes, parrying the blow. I was no longer holding a sliver sleek pen. I was holding a sword.

Ms. Dodds screeched as I sliced from her claw upwards, clean through her body. Not a split second later, she exploded with a 'Poof!' into gold dust.

I felt like quoting one of those people in TV shows 'What. Just. HAPPENED.'

Grant tapped/pushed the ends of his blades together. Before my very eyes, the blades grew smaller and smaller, until a pair of familiar glasses rested on his hand. My brain was so messed up that I couldn't even think — 'The glasses..' I murmured.

He looked out of the window of the storeroom, now shattered and broken 'Yeah, that.' A million thoughts raced through my mind, mostly involving on how he got a pair of dagger-glasses that would weight probably a million tons on his nose, or why did Ms. Dodds explode into gold dust like what happens in a party. I tried to speak, but he cut me off. What was it with all those people cutting me off? National Don't-Let-Skye-Speak Day? I howled with frustration. Grant glanced around me, as if he expected another Ms. Dodds to suddenly appear and yell 'Boo!'

He grimaced, as if he'd been through enough of situations. 'We have to go. We can't even stop by her desk to get some Nectar and Ambrosia.' Wait, he was thinking of those weird and awkward shaped cookies or whatever-he-called-it at this time? 'The 0-8-4…' he trailed off. 'Never mind.'

'Where are we going?' I panted wearily. I ignored the 0-8-4 whatever-it-was comment. I decided that I would ask him about it later. Somehow, a part of me expected him to say: LOL, just a prank, and by the way, it's also April Fools! But another part of me knew better.

I've never seen Grant's eyes like this before. Instead of the calm and focused look, or the steel mask, his eyes were wild and alert, darting back and forth. He replied: 'The only place safe for people like us.' My head tilted in confusion. Not wanting to look me into the eye, he continued: 'Camp Half Blood.'

* * *

Grant literally shoved me into shotgun of his truck as he climbed into the next spot. He kept murmuring 'No.. the time isn't right.. No!' as he twisted his key. The engine spluttered as it blinked to light. Without hesitating, he drove his truck in a frenzy, as the truck a trail of smoke behind. I crashed into the left side of my seat while screaming 'Ughh!' as I tried to fasten my seatbelt.

I blinked as I looked into the side-view mirror. 'We're in the.. highways?' I asked. How did we get here so fast? And I thought I was a fast driver! I shook my head as I saw the landscape past — no, blur beside me. With a jolt, I realised what was wrong. We were going fast — too fast.

I looked at the Odometer — Instead of going at a expected 110km per hour or more, I saw a number so large that it shouldn't even be in the chart. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I rubbed them with both of my fingers.. no, they were working fine. I gasped in horror. The truck was going at 2200km per hour and increasing.

'What the heck, Grant!' I screamed — or should I say, tried to scream. The roar of the engine was deafening. Somehow, he heard me over the roar. 'Gift… father… Speedster.. Gods.. Hermes!' He yelled, but I couldn't really make out the sentence (well, duh). I shut my eyes. When I opened them, I could make out a strawberry field in the distance, and a 6-foot tall bull.. standing in the middle of the road. Grant, seemingly unnoticed of the 6-foot tall bull towering over the road (how can he not notice?!), sped towards him. I heard the bull roar as it used both of its hands to flip the truck over. I heard Grant mutter 'Uh Oh' before it crashed into the fields..

I stumbled out of the truck, gasping for breath as the bull towered over me. It wasn't any bull though. He had a human torso, but it was covered in fur. His arms and legs resemble the ones of a bull with human hands. He had the face of a bull, but his eyes were glowing red with fury. The.. Minoutar? I groaned as I tried to stand up. Keyword: tried. What luck. Two monsters out of my imagination within a single day. I wondered if I was dreaming. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated, trying to will the Minoutar to disappear. When I opened it, he was still standing over me. Great.

The Minoutar seemed to eye me with interest. He cocked his head sideways, as if he's amused of what I'm going to do.

Grant suddenly stumbled out of the ruins of his truck, landing right beside me and gasping for his breath. He suddenly grew quiet. I wondered if he finally noticed the Minoutar towering over the ruins of his truck, or if he was oblivious of the fact all along. That King Idiot. I smiled at the thought, even in the situation where a Minoutar from the Greek Myths was towering over you, as if wondering if it should kill you or not.

I guess the Minoutar suddenly came to his senses, as he grabbed a sharp piece of metal from the ruins of Grant's truck, and swung it at me. I yelped as I rolled over, causing the metal to embed itself into the ground. It stuck. I found myself looking at a hill, with a pine tree at the top, as if dominating the landscape. The Minoutar growled as it pulled the metal free from the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grant behind the ruins, signalling at his glasses. Our eyes met, as a plan was communicated between us, even though I got a F (don't ask me why they had these lessons) in communication skills in the foster homes. It is simple plan - I would distract the Minoutar from the front, while he would stab the Minoutar in his back. I waved my sword around - Somehow, it grew brighter. The Minoutar growled from the light, but kept advancing. 'Are you so stupid that you can't eat a cow for your life?' I sneered. My insults sucked, but the Minoutar's nostrils flared. He let out a roar as he ran towards me.

I had no idea how I knew how to fight, but I felt as if a part of me was unlocked. I saw every little moment, knowing where the Minoutar was going to attack me at and letting my instincts take over me, blocking the blow or dodging the blow as if I was doing it for my life. As the Minoutar was about to strike at my chest with his makeshift-sword, he suddenly froze when his metal was one inch away from my midsection. I looked to see the tip of Grant's dagger sticking out of the Minoutar's stomach. What happened registered in the Minoutar's mind, as a look of fear crossed in his face - I guess. I never saw a bull look in fear, anyway.

The Minoutar staggered, threatening to fall ontop of me, but before he exploded into golden dust. I had a million of questions that I wanted to ask, but I settled on 'Celebration first, Questions later'. I fistpumped and shouted 'Yeah!' as I held out my other hand up. Grant looked a little disgruntled, but he reluctantly held up his hand to Hi-Five me. Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea overcome me, as if I just realised that I fought a Minoutar. I felt the world spin, as black dots appeared and danced in front of my eyes.

Despite the crazy ride, Grant smiled. I thought I heard him say: 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood' before I blacked out.

::: :::

 _Her footsteps hammered into the ground as the group ran. She found herself looking at the moon, dominating the cold landscape. The figures became clear under the streak of moonlight, but she didn't recognise any, only dimly noticing that the one running beside her, the supposed 'leader', had a regal look, and he had startling grey, stormy eyes. She had no time to ponder on that, though. She heard howls behind her as she sprinted deeper into the forest, with her group running behind her. She ran uphill, as the howls pierced through her ears. 'We're nearly there! Just keep on running!' One of them yelled, in a vaguely familiar voice. 'We can't get there in time. The hounds and others will outrun us. Go! Keep going. I'll hold them off.' She found herself saying. 'No! They'll kill you!' she heard the leader say. She didn't reply. She ran, but not away. She found herself running straight into the pack of monsters._

* * *

 **:: AN ::**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading. So what do you think about it so far? I really appreciate Kudos and Reviews, and thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed! :)**

 **I appreciate constructive criticism (No Flames). The next Chapter would be, in my opinion, a bit more interesting. Huntingbird will be coming up, and the others (Philinda, Fitzsimmons) will be there soon, I promise.**


	3. Final Stand

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.**

* * *

 _Her footsteps hammered into the ground as the group ran. She found herself looking at the moon, dominating the cold landscape. The figures became clear under the streak of moonlight, but she didn't recognise any, only dimly noticing that the one running beside her, the supposed 'leader', had a regal look, and he had startling grey, stormy eyes. She had no time to ponder on that, though. She heard howls behind her as she sprinted deeper into the forest, with her group running behind her. She ran uphill, as the howls pierced through her ears. 'We're nearly there! Just keep on running!' One of them yelled, in a vaguely familiar voice. 'We can't get there in time. The hounds and others will outrun us. Go! Keep going. I'll hold them off.' She found herself saying. 'No! They'll kill you!' she heard the leader say. She didn't reply. She ran, but not away. She found herself running straight into the pack of monsters._

::: :::

 _She yelled as she attacked the first monster she saw. A hellhound. She slapped her bracelet on her wrist and found herself yelling 'Aegis!'. Suddenly, she found a shield erupting from her bracelet, strapping itself onto her hand. The hellhound whimpered and backed away at the sight, as the other monsters growled and stepped back, but it wouldn't last. She wanted to scream, to run from her impending death, but she couldn't move her limbs, no matter how much she tried. She was looking into a memory, no doubt. She pulled out a spear from her canister, and drove the point into the back of the hellhound, electricity crackling through it. Somehow, she was skilled at using her spear._

 _She whirled around, pushing her shield out. A few monsters snarled and growled at the sight, but kept advancing. She was surrounded. She felt a wave of anger surge through her, as she thrust the spear point into the sky. The spear acted as a conductor as storm clouds brew and thunder rumbled. Some monsters retreated nervously, but most of them kept advancing. Suddenly, she felt lightning strike at her spear. She felt energy and power surge through her, enveloping her body as if refilling her power, She felt electricity crackling through her veins, power filling her body to the brim. Immense power. She yelled, as her eyes crackled with power._

 _She slaughtered monster after monster, letting her instincts take over, feeling the power dancing on her fingertips. Empousai hissed and slithered away, crawling away in fear of realising her power. Hellhounds whimpered and scattered upon hearing the electricity crackle from her spear. Laistrygonian giants turned to ash when she commanded lightning to strike them. Even the Furies growled as they tried to attack her with their whips, only causing the whips to explode in their hands upon tasting the electricity._

 _She felt powerful, unbeatable as monster after monster died. But the monsters seemed endless. Wave after wave they came in, replacing any that had fallen. She was tired. She longed to stop fighting, longed to drop down and sleep. But she needed to do this, for her friends. The end was inevitable. This was her last stand, her final stand. She was going to die. Trapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice a hellhound leap at her leg until it was too late. She was too tired to scream, to call out, too tired to keep on running. Her last stand. She felt the circle closing in. She was dying. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her final end, looking at the monsters. Instead, she focused at the bright memories - the happiest memories of her life. A blinding light enveloped her, filling her vision, as if the sun had risen, and she was looking straight into it. She felt walls shielding her vision. The trees seemed to enclose her as she blacked out._

* * *

:::: Skye's POV :::

I wake up to the comfortable sensation of.. beds? Where was I? A few million thoughts surge through me as I sit up.

I glance around my surroundings. I realise that I'm in a cabin coloured yellow, blinding my eyes as if I was looking directly into the sun. I groaned loudly.

Suddenly, I see a guy - two guys sitting beside me. Startled, I nearly literally jumped out of the bed. 'Who - Who are both you?' I manage to mutter. Damn, that fight had exhausted me.

'Hi, I'm Leo Fitz. 'I'm a son of Hephaestus. You're in the Apollo cabin, by the way'. the first guy said, with a Scottish accent. 'Not because you're an Apollo kid, you're still undetermined, but since their Apollo is the god of Healing, his kids are really good at med and stuff.' he added quickly.

The first guy, Leo, had a timid expression on his face. He had short brown, curly hair, with small distracted brown eyes,. as if he was thinking of new ideas in every second. He seemed friendly, I thought. Although I had no idea what he just rambled about.

The second person had startling grey and kind, twinkling eyes, but it had a murky sadness behind it, emotions guarded and protected from the world., as if he'd experienced sadness and loss that he still haven't recovered from. With a jolt, I realise that this person was the same guy that I've seen in my nightmare - the same regal look, and the same startling grey eyes. I had no idea how I knew how to read people just by looking at them.

The second guy stood up from his chair. He smiled and said 'Welcome to Camp-Half Blood. I'm Phillip Coulson, but everyone knows me as Phil. I'm a son of the Widsom goddess Athena'. He held out his hand, expecting me to shake it. I hastily took it.

I technically didn't know what to say. Stood before me was two sons - what did Mr. Brunner say in Latin? Ah, Demigods of Hephaestus and Athena, who were no other than myths. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, wonder if I was going insane, bow, scream 'LIAR' or do all at the same time. But then again, I had the most craziest day in my whole life. Being attacked by the Minoutar from Greek Mythology, vaporising my Pre-Algebra teacher, a car going at 2200km per hour, a pen randomly turning into a sword.. Hmm, I totally forgot about that. Yeah, Demigods weren't hard to believe, I mused. I wondered if I still had the pen in my pocket…

One of the Demigods cleared their throat, interrupting my thoughts. It was Phil. He said 'I ought to give you a tour around Camp Half-Blood. But firstly.. You'll have to meet Dion- I mean, Mr. D and Chiron. They are waiting for you at the Big House.'

* * *

I followed Phil and Leo to the Big House, which I figured was the main department or headquarters of this 'Camp'.

Leo talked to me about his inventions while walking there. He told me about his latest invention, the Night-Night gun, as he calls it. I couldn't remember the exact details of the invention, as my brain was still fuzzy from everything.

Signs had helpfully pointed us to different ways at crossroads, one which had helpfully said 'Big House' on it, amongst various other signs, like 'Pegasus Stables', 'Fighting Practice Rooms', 'Archery Ranges', 'Cabins', and 'Gift Shop', just to name a few. I couldn't dwell on them, though.

I tried my best to keep up with the two boys, but I kept losing them over the mass crowds of people that would sometimes pass through, or the jumbled signs where I couldn't make out which way was which, and the loads of crossroads. Soon, I found my way to the Big House, with Phil and Leo already waiting for me in front of the house.

I dimly heard Leo say something about Hecate, the goddess of crossroads. I didn't think that it was a compliment.

Phil nodded to me as he beckoned for me to open the door. I hesitated, as I knocked the door first. A voice yelled 'Come on in!' as I opened the door.

Inside, I saw two men, whom sat across from each other at a card table. The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt.

'That's Mr. D,' Phil murmured to me. 'He's the camp director. Be polite.'

Leo chuckled 'Trust me, you do not want to get onto his bad side. I heard a couple of kids who tried to prank him, either they were brave or stupid. Anyway, you should've seen their faces when Mr. D avenged himself, it was priceless-' he cut off after seeing 'Mr D' shoot him a glare. But there was something in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger quite to it. There was a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

The next person I saw rested on the rail, staring at the pictures that littered the wall. His back was facing me, but I recognised the figure easily. Instantly, feelings overwhelmed me. I felt guilty, ashamed, sorry and regretful. I had totally forgotten about Grant, the man who had saved my life more than once.

He either didn't know that I was here or pretended not to notice, as he made no attempt to recognise me.

Leo pointed at the last person, sitting across the guy with the Hawaiian shirt.

First, I realised he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognised the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

'Mr. Brunner!' I cried.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.

'Ah, Skye, we have lots to discuss. Sit with us.' He then gestured Phil and Leo to leave.

The door closed with a creak as they walked out, with Leo chatting to Phil excitedly. I figured that he was probably explaining his inventions to him.

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. 'Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you.'

'Uh, thanks.' I scooted a little farther away from him. He had a malodorous breath, so I guessed that he had been hitting the 'Happy Juice', also known as wine.

I stole a glance at Grant. He seemed to be deep in thought about the pictures on the wall, or he had still been ignoring me. Surely he knows that I'm here.. right?

Before I could say anything, Mr. Brunner started: 'My weeks at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We used to have Satyrs at schools, keeping a lookout, but the prophecy - or deep magic, prevented the Satyrs from doing so. A few campers at Camp-Half Blood had taken up the jobs of Satyrs so that the Camp would keep running, keep functioning as usual. Grant was one of them. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence for a few weeks.'

'You came to Yancy just to teach me?' I asked.

Chiron nodded. 'Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. You still have so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test.'

'Please,' I said, 'what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun- _Chiron_ -why would you go to Yancy just to teach me?' I took a breath, and continued 'I mean, I'm not ''special'', whatever you say. I'm sure you have the wrong person, I'm sorry but I'm just another of those kids who don't have a proper home!' I hear my voice crack at the end of the sentence.

Grant finally looked at me. 'You're special, Skye, but not in the way you perceive. I know it's hard to believe, but you're a Demigod. You're one of us. One of your parents are one of the Olympians.

'That's ... crazy.' I stammered.

He continued: 'Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?'

I didn't respond. My face was numb with shock. My father or mother was- no, is one of the Olympians. Me - the unwanted kid - is a demigod. My brain struggled to process the information.

I must've said 'Unwanted' aloud, because Grant rubbed his face 'You weren't unwanted, Skye. From what I know.. you were forced to move from house to house because your Demigod aura was strong. It attracts monsters. You were forced to move from house to house to protect yourself, and other people. I read up a few of your reports. Some of them desperately wanted you to stay, but you can't. You would endanger your own life and their lives. Forced to move for protection'

I manage to gasp. I tried to ask the #1 question on my burning-list-of-questions. 'So Ms. Dodds… who..' I didn't manage to complete the sentence. My life felt turned upside-down. Me. Demigod. Not Unwanted.

Mr. Brunner - Chiron said 'Ms. Dodds, your math teacher is- or used to be a Fur- Kindly One.' My face must've looked confused, so he continued 'Ms Dodds was a Fury.' Mr. Brunner glanced at the ground, as if he expected it to open up. 'They're Hades' torturers'.

Ms. Dodds had been a Fury? Who would've known?

Since he seemed to know a lot, I decided to ask the #2 question on my burning-list-of-questions: 'What is an 0-8-4?'

Mr. Brunner - _Chiron_ sighed, as if he had experienced a ton of '0-8-4's'.. whatever they were.

'An 0-8-4 is a term for an object of unknown origin.'

'Mr Brunner- _Chiron_ , Sir, The Fur- The Kindly One had said something about an 0-8-4.' I manage to say.

All the colour had drained from Mr. Brunner's face. 'Call a meeting. We need to discuss the matter now.'


	4. My Latin Teacher is a Centaur

Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components. Includes: Skyeward. Philinda, Fitzsimmons and Huntingbird in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

::: Skye's POV :::

I grumbled as I walked out of the Big House. Chiron, or the Ex. Mr. Brunner had asked me to find the 'Cabin Leaders' of Aphrodite and Ares. No one had bothered to tell me what the heck was 'Aphrodite' and 'Ares', so really I just wandered around camp.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people, male and female, bickering whilst fighting a large hound which reeked of rotten eggs. The male had black eyes and short brown hair that only rested at the top of his head., with a smug expression on his face as he smirked. Even from far away, His grey shirt had clearly inscribed 'Damn the Yanks'; and he was busy squabbling with the girl instead of fighting.

The other one was straight down beautiful. She had blonde hair but with dangerous eyes, a slender. She was what boys would drool at, or what they considered as 'Hot', although I didn't think that she's the kind who would appreciate it. More like beat whoever she caught staring-at-her up so badly that they would forget their own name. She wielded two metal batons, I cringed when she hit it on the hound's head, but it only snarled and growled. Suddenly, a field of electricity surrounded the hound, as it dropped down, defeated,

I walked up closer. The baton seemed to have electrocuted the hound. The electricity singed the hound's hair.

After defeating the hound, both of them started bickering more intensely.

'Oh, so you summoned a damn hellhound and you can't defeat it, huh?'

'Of course I could! This is just you. Peakoking.'

'Also, sweetheart, no one uses the word Peakoking anymore.'

'Oh, really? Do I seem to care? Also, for the record, I did not summon the hellhound. It just walked right through the camp borders.'

The male looked uncomfortable as he looked at the female. He glanced around, his voice lowering to a whisper. I couldn't make out what they said, but the female's expression turned from anger, to shock, and to disbelief, until it settled onto a worried expression.

Finally, one of them- the male noticed me. He gestured to me.

'You're a newbie, aren't you. Haven't seen you around these parts.' The male said.

'Hunter, don't be stupid, of course she's new' The female said, glaring at the male. 'She just came here yesterday. Introductions.' The female turned to me 'Hello, My name's Bobbi. As in the name usually short for "Robert," but in my case, "Barbara," which, to me, is worse. So just call me Bobbi.' She said, smiling at me. 'And this' she said with distaste 'Is my oh-so-wonderful partner-in-crime, Lance Hunter.'

The male, Hunter smiled. 'Thanks for the compliment 'Bob. You've finally said something nice in your life!'

Bobbi rolled her eyes at him.

'Um.. I didn't mean to interrupt both of you..' I started 'Mr. Bru- Chiron called a meeting, and he requested all the 'Cabin Leaders to be there.'

'So I'm guessing that you're Aphrodite and you're Ares?' I asked.

They both looked at me, as if they thought I was joking. Then, they looked at each other. And burst out laughing.

'So-rr-y' Bobbi managed through gasps from their fits of laughter. 'Th-e-y're o-o-u-r pa-re-nts' Hunter managed to say, nearly in tears and hysterically laughing his head off.

I looked at them both awkwardly.

After a while (which seemed like forever), Bobbi cleared her throat. 'Sorry.' she muttered under her breath.

'Do you want me to bring you to the Big House?' I began. 'I mean, I literally do not know anything here but, yeah.'

Hunter shrugged 'We know the way.'

::: :::

'This is boring.'

I had to admit, that I kinda expected this to be one of those grand hallways and with a ton of tables and kinda like Harry Potter..

One camper fidgeted with their spear. Leo tinkered with some metals that I couldn't recognise. The duo seemed to be bickering again. Phil read his book like there was no tomorrow. Grant sighed with his feet resting on the Ping Pong table.

I just sat there, my eyes wide, observing the scene.

'Okay!' Chiron said, clapping his hands together for attention. He observed the scene before him. 'So today.. we are all here to discuss an important matter.' This sentence caused pairs of eyes being thrown at his direction.

'I won't beat around the bush- there is absolutely no time for that. I would just get straight to the point.' Chiron took a deep breath.

'An 0-8-4 was mentioned by a Kindly One. I fear that this.. 0-8-4 would bring the destruction onto us.'

A lot of uncomfortable glances and murmurs were spread through the campers. One camper yelled 'Chiron- How are you so sure, sir?' Chiron sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'All 0-8-4's..' His voice now ashen, grave '..have been proved to be much more dangerous from the one before, in all of my past experiences. They are all used as weapons, and if fallen into the wrong hands..' He shuddered at the thought. 'And that is not the worst of all of our problems.'

If he didn't have the attention of campers before, he certainly had now. All bodies moved to face him.

His expression turned into a grimace, as if trying to get the words out.

'The magical borders are fading..' His voice was now barely inaudible 'The tree is dying.'

::: :::

So after a ton of confused glances from me and anguished looks from campers, I decided that it either a) A tree dying at camp was a really big event; or b) The tree was really important artefact or sort, I dunno. Or c) Magical Borders Fading = Tree Dying? I totally had no idea what was happening. I sat there as I listened to the conversation(s), campers arguing with each other, Chiron trying to restore order.

'… But it can't be! The tree had kept us safe for years because of the sacrifice-' A voice broke at the end. Phil's voice.

'Who would drop so low to do such a thing!' A voice growled- Leo's.

'It is dying, Phil.. We witnessed the borders crack just this morning when a Hellhound broke through' Bobbi said. Hunter nodded. 'I had to fight that thing with 'Bob.' Both Bobbi and Hunter seemed to be finally agreeing with each other, which was the equivalent to the end of the world.

'EVERYONE!' Chiron's voice boomed through the room. Everyone froze in the process of what they were doing. For a moment, the room was deathly quiet.

Then in a more quiet voice, Chiron spoke: 'Campers- I would need to assign a quest. Who would like to volunteer to go on this quest?'

Voices burst through the room again, now in frenzy.

Strangely, I felt myself rising from my chair. I wanted to go onto this quest. It felt right, as if it contains the answers to the puzzle pieces of my life. I felt pieces go clunk in my heart.

'I volunteer to join this quest.' My voice rang clearly through the room. The hallways grew silent once again. Then, noise broke out.

'Are you kidding me!? She's just a _newbie_ ; and I'm sure that she can't fight out of a plastic bag for gods sake. What a joke.' A voice said through the crowd.

'Shut up, Hand.' Another voice broke through the chaos. 'For the record, you can't even find your way through a sandpit, and anyone is better than you' The voice snapped. I recognised the voice; Bobbi. My heart filled with gratitude- she'd barely knew me and she stood up for me. 'Don't judge a book by it's cover, and don't judge a person by their looks.'

'Please-everyone' I began. I wasn't sure on what to say, but the words tumbled from my mouth. 'The Kindly One mentioned the 0-8-4 to me. It is only fair that the origin of the quest gets to complete the quest. Please, let me try. My instincts; doing this feels right. Joining this quest feels right. If I fail- Please, trust me.' I said. I heard murmurs of approval across the crowd.

'I would like to volunteer for this quest, too.' A voice said, surprising me instantly. I looked around the room to see the origin of the voice. It was Phil.

I was too shocked to say anything. Before I could speak, Phil said: 'It is also only fair if I could go onto this quest. Part of it- well, I hope to find a cure for the dying tree. The only memories of our friend.. It is only fair.'

I was in a daze. Tree? Friend? I tried to connect the dots together, but I couldn't. I mentally groaned with frustration inside.

'Me and Grant would also like to join the voyage.' The mention of the certain ''Son of Hermes'' snapped me out of my rambling thoughts.

'We would like to honour our friend by going on this quest. We would also like to save the camp. Please, Chiron.' Leo begged, tugging Grant with him. Grant looked surprised, but went with it.

'Yes. Chiron, please-'

'SILENCE!' Chiron screamed across the room. He turned to us- Me, Grant, Phil and Leo, being the only ones standing. 'I understand your reasons. But four Demigods on a quest.. are you sure that that is wise?'

'Yes.' Phil stated. 'Three Demigods honouring a sacrifice- looking for a cure so to save the dying tree, the only thing left of a sacrifice, as well as resurrect the Camp Borders. One Demigod looking for the 0-8-4, which would be bought back here and destroyed. Going together on one quest would ensure more safety and guidance. They are the same thing after all- two forces threatening to destroy Camp.'

Chiron sighed 'Very well. I permit you to go onto this quest. Skye, please consult the Oracle of Delphi in the attic.' And with that, he raised himself out of his wheelchair- something I thought not possible. He kept growing- or getting larger and larger- until he became a human with a horse torso; a Centaur from the Greek Myths- as he galloped out of the room.


End file.
